Conventional inflatable and disposable dunnage bags include a gastight bladder, usually constructed from polyethylene material, surrounded by an outer protective and supportive casing consisting of at least one ply of paper material. These dunnage bags are used to fill spaces between cargo or between the cargo and the walls of the freight carries in order to prevent the cargo from shifting and damaging either the cargo itself and/or the walls of the freight carrier. The dunnage bags are typically placed between the cargo in a deflated condition and are subsequently inflated with a gas. The pressure of the gas in the dunnage bags is determined by the application, the size and wall composition of the dunnage bags.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a novel dunnage bag.